mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Michael Bell (actor)
| birthplace = Brooklyn, New York, U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Actor/Voice actor | yearsactive = 1957–present | othername = Mike Bell | spouse = Victoria Carroll (1968-present) }} Michael Patrick Bell (born July 30, 1938) is an American actor and voice actor. He is most commonly credited in video games, animated movies, and television series. Career 1970s and 1980s voice work Bell is a mainstay of 1970s and 1980s animation. In the '70s he voiced the title character of The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show as well as Ernie Devlin of Devlin and Super Friend's Riddler and Zan the Wonder Twin. In the '80s he voiced Duke on G.I. Joe, Bruce Banner in The Incredible Hulk, and several characters in The Transformers such as Prowl, Swoop, Brainstorm, Gort, First Aid, and Sideswipe. For The Smurfs he provided the voices of Lazy, Grouchy, and Handy Smurf along with the human Johan. Bell also voiced Lance and Sven on Voltron and returned to voice Lance in Voltron: The Third Dimension.In the late 1980s, he voiced the character Thakur the herding teacher in the CBS Storybreak episode Ratha's Creature. Outside of animation, Bell played the voice of the Young Man in A&M Records' ''Story of Halloween Horror album in 1977 and provided '70s commercial voiceovers for Parkay Margarine and Mug Root Beer. Bell also provided the overdubbing of Peter Criss’ dialogue in the band KISS's TV movie KISS Meets the Phantom of the Park. In 1980, Bell provided the voice of the title character in The B.B. Beegle Show, an unsold TV show pilot that featured puppets. Animation voice work Bell's animation work continues to this day. In 1985 he gave his voice to Ribo in The Little Troll Prince. In the 1980s, he was the voice of Allstar Seaworthy and Bigweed on The Snorks, Duke, Major Bludd, Scrap-Iron and Lift-Ticket on GI Joe and Prowl, Scrapper, Bombshell and Sideswipe on Transformers. He voiced Quackerjack from Disney's Darkwing Duck in the 1990s as well as Ezekiel Rage in The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest. In the Rugrats and All Grown Up! series of the 1990s and 2000s he voiced three of the main characters' parents, Drew Pickles, Charles Finster, Sr., and Boris Kropotkin. Also in the 2000s, he provided voices for Drake, Althor, Crimson and Mama in W.I.T.C.H. and Board Member #1 in Jetsons: The Movie. For SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, Bell provided the elderly-sounding voice of the one-shot character Captain Grimalken, leader of a peaceful alien tribe known as the Aquians, in the episode When Strikes Mutilor. Disney's Gargoyles. Bell also provided the voice of Naugus in Sonic the Hedgehog. Video game voice work Bell is also a prolific voice in video games. He voiced the butler Lawrence in Ratchet and Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal, Gleeman Vox in the sequel game, Ratchet: Deadlocked and he reprised his role of Lawrence in Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time. He voiced Dr. Dmitry Sestrogor in Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix. In Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos he voiced the Druid of the Talon and Necromancer units and the character Medivh, along with the Druid class and Nihlathak in the game Diablo II: Lord of Destruction. He has also voiced The Fear in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Guts in Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage, WWI journalist Peter Jacob in Eternal Darkness, Diekbeck in Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits, Enorym Tenspur in Advent Rising, the tiefling bard Haer'Dalis in Baldur's Gate II, and John Black in Age of Empires III. The NPC/unlockable player character (PC) Vault Dweller of Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel was voiced by Bell, as was the PC Cain, and NPC enemies Nightkin and Super Mutant.Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Voice Cast credits He provided the voice of Raziel in three of the Legacy of Kain series games, along with Melchiah and a number of antagonists of the series. He was the voice of Cassus Vicus in Clive Barker's Jericho. He voiced the character Sed in Lost Odyssey. A more recent voicing was that of Magicman and the President in Condemned 2: Bloodshot. He also voiced Dark Fact on the Turbografix-16 version of Ys Book I & II, the Patriarch Sergius XVII in Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse, and the Dark Elf Shadow Knight in Champions of Norrath and its sequel, Champions: Return to Arms. He did an "in-game" radio commercial for Saints Row. He also voiced Kahn in Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance. He also voices two Champion Characters, Xin Zhao and Vladimir in League of Legends. Live-action roles In addition to his voice work, Bell has performed as a guest actor in Star Trek series. He appeared in the Star Trek: The Next Generation pilot episode “Encounter at Farpoint” as Bandi administrator Groppler Zorn, and in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes “The Homecoming” (as a Bajoran) and “The Maquis.” Bell also appeared in several episodes of Dallas as Les Crowley during the 1980-81 season and in the M*A*S*H episode “Souvenirs” as Willie Stratton. He played in two episodes of Three's Company as Rama Mageesh and Michael, a sleazy dance instructor. He also played Bill Duncan, Sabrina's Kate Jackson ex-husband on Charlie's Angels. Voice director Bell also worked as a voice director on Kidd Video and Peter Pan and the Pirates. Personal Bell was born in Brooklyn, New York. He is married to actress Victoria Carroll and together they have a daughter, Ashley Bell. He is an avid animal rights activist. Bell currently serves on the Board of Directors of the Screen Actors Guild, Hollywood Division.Screen Actors Guild Hollywood Board of Directors Filmography Animated Roles * Aladdin - Aziz * CB Bears - Chief * Capitol Critters - Additional Voices * Challenge of the Super Friends - Riddler * Commander Cork - Commander Cork * Darkwing Duck - Quackerjack * Devlin - Ernie Devlin * Foofur - Harvey * G.I. Joe - Blowtorch, Clutch, Duke, Lift Ticket, Major Bludd, Scrap Iron, Tollbooth, Xamot * G.I. Joe: Renegades - Duke's Dad * Galtar and the Golden Lance - Yoggoth * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - Zan * Inhumanoids - Auger, Blackthorn Shore, Eddie Augutter * Kidd Video - * Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone - Sebastian * Mister T - Additional Voices * My Little Pony - Grogar * ''Rambo and the Forces of Freedom - Additional Voices * Robotix - Kontor, Lupus, Traxis, Venturak * Rubik, the Amazing Cube - Renaldo Rodriguez, Rudy Rodriguez * Rugrats - Chaz Finster, Drew Pickles, Grandpa Boris Kerpacketer * Saturday Supercade - Additional Voices * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy Doo - Additional Voices * Snorks - Allstar Seaworthy, Big Weed * Space Stars - Space Ace * Speed Buggy - Mark * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends - Doctor Octopus * Super Friends - Riddler, Zan, Gleek * Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show - Zan, Gleek * Superman - Lex Luthor * The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda - Additional Voices * ''The All-New Super Friends Hour - Zan, Gleek * The Centurions - John Thunder * The Dukes - Additional Voices * The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley - Additional Voices * The Flintstone Kids - Mr. Billy Bad * The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang - Additional Voices * The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible - Additional Voices * The Incredible Hulk - Doctor Octopus * The Incredible Hulk - Zzzax * The Karate Kid - Additional Voices * The Kwicky Koala Show - George, Ranger Rangerfield * The Mork & Mindy / Laverne & Shirley / Fonz Hour - Additional Voices * The New Adventures of Captain Planet - Additional Voices * The New Adventures of Jonny Quest - Additional Voices * The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show - Plastic Man, Additional Voices * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest - Ezekiel Rage * The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour - Dash, Duke * The Smurfs - Grouchy Smurf, Handy Smurf, Johan, Lazy Smurf * The Super Globetrotters - Additional Voices * The Transformers - Bombshell, Brainstorm, First Aid, Prowl, Scrapper, Sideswipe, Swoop * The World's Greatest Super Friends - Zan, Gleek * Thundarr the Barbarian - Additional Voices * Tom and Jerry Kids - Additional Voices * Trollkins - Grubb Trollmaine * Voltron - Lance, Sven Holgersson * Voltron: The Third Dimension - Lance, Sven Holgersson * W.I.T.C.H. - Crimson, Drake * What-a-Mess - Father * X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men - Cyclops Film Roles * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein - Dr. Frankenstein * Cars - Additional Voices * G.I. Joe: The Movie - Duke, Blow-Torch, Lift Ticket, Xamot * ''GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords - Granite, Narligator, Slimestone * Inhumanoids: The Movie - Auger, Blackthorn Shore * Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby - Mr. Pyrite * Jetsons: The Movie - Board Member #1 * Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland - Oompy * My Little Pony: The Movie - Grundle * Porco Rosso - Additional Voices * Rugrats Go Wild! - Chaz Finster, Drew Pickles * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie - Chaz Finster, Drew Pickles * Scooby Goes Hollywood - Jackie Carlson, Jesse Rotten, V.P. * Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster - Duncan MacGubbin, McIntyre * The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound - Bailiff, Laughing Donkey, Longhorn Steer, Station Announcer, Stinky Dalton * The Little Troll Prince - Krill, Kristi and Sonja's Father, Ribo * The Rugrats Movie - Chaz Finster, Drew Pickles, Grandpa Boris Kerpacketer * Tom and Jerry: The Movie - Ferdinand, Straycatcher #1 * Transformers: The Movie - Bombshell, Junkion, Prowl, Scrapper, Swoop Video Game Roles * Baldur's Gate - Galkin, Gate Warden, Nimbul * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn - Haer'Dalis, Vittorio * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal - Haer'Dalis, Omar Haraad * Call of Duty - Sergeant Pavlov, Additional Voices * Icewind Dale - Larrel * Legacy of Kain: Defiance - Raziel * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver - Melchiah, Raziel * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 - Raziel * Lost Odyssey - Sed * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - Russian Soldier * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater - The Fear * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time - Lawrence * Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando - Biker #2, Interview Announcer, Mutant Crab, Protopet Announcer, Security System * Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal - Comic Narrator, Lawrence, Trooper #1, Trooper #2 * Ratchet: Deadlocked - Lawrence, Vox * Rise of the Kasai - Mailbisi * Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix - Dr. Dimitri Sestrogar * Star Trek: Armada II - Additional Voices * The Bard's Tale - Finstown Villager, Light Fairy, Additional Voices * Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse - Patriarch Crew Work * ''Kidd Video - Casting and Voice Director * Peter Pan and the Pirates - Voice Director References External links * * * Michael Bell at the Transformers Wiki * Michael Bell at http://www.voicechasers.com Category:1938 births Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American film actors Category:American video game actors Category:Actors from New York City Category:Living people Category:People from Brooklyn fr:Michael Bell it:Michael Bell ja:マイケル・ベル pt:Michael Bell fi:Michael Bell